There is a demand for an improvement in signal quality in passive components which are used for an electronic component mounting board. In this regard, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34417 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34418 disclose a method of manufacturing a so-called thin-film capacitor including a metal film, a dielectric layer, and a metal foil. In such thin-film capacitors as those described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34417 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34418, it is known that they are advantageous because equivalent series inductance (ESL), which has an influence on signal quantity in a high-frequency range, can be lowered more than in a related art.